Yukari Learns To Drive Somewhat
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: You remember how Yukari couldn't drive...well what if she was told to take a driving test...oh yeah slight hints of Burnout and Flatout are used in this short fic.


**Yukari Leans To Drive Somewhat**

**By Hiro Konobu**

"Don't own Azumanga Daioh, or the Burnout series, Flatout or anything else, but I do own this fic and Radio Hiro, any way this fic idea came from looking at some of the Azumanga Daioh episodes when Yukari has to drive, and the obvious results that came with it."

(The story starts before school when Yukari tries to drive to school like usual scared) "Yukari you have got to learn how to drive."

"Please Nyamo what's wrong with my driving?"

"...Well..."

(Nyamo points to a couple busted roadsters, poles, traffic lights, and some signs.)

"So what Nyamo I can drive without any help from you."

"You seriously need help with your driving if you deny that you can't drive worth shit Yukari."

"Oh yeah!" (Now Yukari starts to fight Nyamo, but as the fight went on it looked more like a proverbial catfight was going on…and you can imagine how the students reacted to this fight)

"Wow Yukari is really making some good shots isn't she Tomo? Tomo?"

(Well Tomo was acting like her usual hyper self like always even excited about the fight)

"Yeah, go Ms. Kurosawa, beat up Ms. Yukari!"

"Well I guess someone likes the fight a lot."

(Now we skip to a DMV related place after school in Japan as you can see Nyamo sort of lost the fight because of the cast on her arm, but managed to get a few good hits on Yukari's face as you can see the black eye, and broken nose she attained from the fight)

"Sorry miss but you're not twenty and I can't give you a shot at driver license."

"You know who you are talking to here?"

"No."

"Kaori "Tricky" Nishidake"

"Who?"

"The famous and very hyper snowboarder from the SSX circuit.

"Get out. Next!"

"Okay."

(A/N: What FelineDragon14/Hiro Konobu fic would be complete without a reference to SSX.)

"You're next."

"I know Nyamo." (Walks to the person at the counter)

"Ah yes Ms. Yukari go to gate 3 your driver is over there, be warned he's a fellow countryman that goes by the name of Mr. Karamatsu."

Yukari: Ok.

(At gate 3 the instructor is thinking about something before Yukari joins him) Why oh why did I have to get my arm broken during the first SSX cup and be forced to do this menial job? Now let's who's next on the list…Ms. Yukari.

"Ms. Tanizaki, could you please come up for your driving test."

"Sure. Nyamo please allow me to drive home when I get my license after this test.

"Not a chance if you do get a license I think Armageddon might come along with everyone fighting to see who the last person alive is lead an army of sorts."

"Right…now I'm off to take my driving test to see who really gets the last laugh, and that there will be no Armageddon if I pass."

(Now we see Yukari going up to meet her teacher for the driving test and into the car)

"Hello Ms. Yukari I'm Mr. Karamatsu, and I'll be the person instructing you on your test today now of course you already know the first parts of the…"

(Now when that was said Yukari immediately went off in the usual way by driving off in a crazy like way she always does)

"Now Ms. Yukari please slow down…gah."

"Why should I? I'm doing fine at least that's what I think."

"Well look at what you've caused out there because you've caused a couple of Burnout style crashes."

"What do you mean?"

(As that was said Yukari crashes a car into another one to example the "Burnout" style crashes)

"Great now were going to get sued by Electronic Arts."

"Hey Mr. Karamatsu I thought that series was owned by Acclaim or however it was pronounced."

"No they went out of business a while back."

"Oh I see, hey we are getting close to the DMV."

"We are, and what are you doing!"

(We skip back about one minute earlier where Nyamo was reading a book and wondering how Yukari is doing with the driving test)

"I wonder how Yukari is doing on her test? I mean it's like I'm not worried about her…its actually her instructor that I'm worried about…and what is that noise?"

(Now Yukari steps on the breaks hard slams into the building, then her teacher comes flying out hits the desk then ricochets through the roof somehow and then hits another car hard but it doesn't kill him)

"Oops sorry teach I kind of steeped on the wrong pedal."

"No you pressed the right one…"

(Now Mr. Karamatsu passes out after that statement and then we skip to a few minutes later at a hospital)

"So Mr. Karamatsu how are you feeling?"

"Look Ms. Yukari let me make this clear…you are the worst driver I have ever seen in 400 drivers and 5 years…you are definitely the worst driver I have ever seen, and you will never get your license ever because you are a hazard to everyone while driving."

"Really, well how about me and Nyamo make sure you never compete in an snowboarding event ever again…with coffee."

"So you're going to do it with me…"

"No!"

(Later after some very hot coffee was dumped on Hiro Karamatsu he gave Yukari her license, and the rest is history)

End One-Shot

"Ok that last bit I probably shouldn't have joked about but any way this is my take if Yukari's driving problem."


End file.
